Huckleberry
by Last-Black
Summary: Some cute things going on with Reid and Madi from Madison: Another Danvers. Songfic.


**So basically while I should be working on Home or my Twilight fanfic, this little songfic popped into my head. For some reason I can't leave Reid and Madi alone.**

**Song: Huckleberry**

**Artist: Toby Keith**  
*******************************************************************************************************************

_Just off of the two-lane where the school bus used to stop  
Was a little wooden A-frame with a yellow tin roof top  
One day it was raining on this world  
She said 'have you ever really, really ever kissed a girl?'_

Madi and Reid: age 15

Reid tackled his girl best friend to the ground. The duo had taken the long way home. The rain looked like it would hold off. They were passing the old school bus stop as the rain began to pour. They ran into the Danvers old tree house which was closer than the Danvers mansion. Madi shook out her brown hair as Reid pulled his hood down.

"Well we're stuck until the rain lets up." He said. Madi nodded. "What'd you wanna do?"

"Reid, have you ever really, really kissed a girl?" Madi asked, turning slowly to face him. Reid met her brown eyes.

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the storm gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Huckleberry _

"Why are you asking?" He asked, coming closer to her. His breath tickled against her cheek. Madi bit her tongue.

"Just wanted to know." She said. Reid smirked. He kept leaning in. He kissed her. Madi smiled for a minute before kissing him back. Reid stumbled moving them towards the sofa that the twins had put in the tree house when they first built it. Madi ran her hands through the boy's blonde hair. The rain was drowned out and all they were able to hear for the next few minutes were each other's heart beats.

_Later on that summer we went to the county fair  
They had a brand new roller coaster and everyone was scared  
It was two bucks to experience the thrill  
She said 'come on boy let's get in line I'll ride it if you will'_

"I'm not going on that. Not going to happen." Tyler said, swearing and agreeing with Caleb and Pogue. Madi wrapped her fingers around Reid's wrist. The blonde looked down at her. She was grinning at him.

"Come on, Reid, let's get in line. I'll ride it if you will." She said, tugging gently. Reid threw an arm over the girls shoulder.

"I give 'em two years." Pogue said. Caleb whacked his friend upside the head.

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the ride gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Huckleberry _

"I'm gonna be sick." Reid said as he got off the ride. Madi laughed. She had a thing for roller coasters. She loved them. The thrill, all of it. Caleb was laughing as the blonde finally puked in a trashcan. "This isn't funny Danvers."

"I'm not laughing at you Reid." Caleb swore.

"Well you sure as hell ain't laughing with me." Reid said.

_Snuck off on a slow dance at the junior/senior prom  
Went lookin' for some romance before I had to get her home  
Steamin' up the windows of my car  
She said 'until I get my wedding ring boy we can't go that far' _

Madi and Reid: Age 17

"Where're Reid and Madi?" Caleb asked walking past Pogue. Pogue shrugged throwing an arm over Kate's shoulders. Tyler and Lauren looked up.

"Madi went to the bathroom and Reid… um…" Lauren stated.

"Went off with some blonde." Tyler lied. Caleb gave the youngest son a look before shrugging it off and going to find his date. Neither of the two who knew where the dynamic duo disappeared to was ever going to tell…

************************************Reid&Madi***********************************************************************

Reid combed his fingers through Madi's hair as they laid in the backseat of Reid's car, which he only drove since it was prom and he wanted him and Madi to have somewhere to sneak off to. She was kissing him hard. He had started to reach for the zipper of her dress. She caught his hand.

"Reid, humor me. Until we actually start dating… we're not going that far." She said. Reid sat up.

"When'd you decide this?" He asked.

"When Ryan dumped me." She said. Reid looked at the girl. He kissed her forehead. Ryan dumping her had hurt. They weren't exactly dating per say but they were. Madi had her rebellious stage and distanced herself from her brothers. For six months she had been hanging around Aaron and his gang. She had changed too. She had come back to them after Ryan cheated on her with Kira. Reid, though he'd never tell, had known about Ryan and Madi for months before she even told anyone. He had walked in on them in the locker room. He understood her.

"You wanna wait until we actually start dating we will." The blonde promised, kissing her forehead.

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the world gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We grew up and we got married  
Now look at those three little Huckleberries_

Madi and Reid: Age 42

"Mom, no." Krissi cursed as Gabe held Parker. Madi stood with her hands on her hips. Rafe's fiancée Kennedy was sitting on the sofa leaning against Rafe himself. Reid carried Alec into the room. The 14 month old was clinging to his dad. He was older than Parker by nine months.

"Kristina, its one picture." Madi swore. Reid laughed.

"She's just like you, Mads." He said, bouncing Alec up into the air. Third time around was easy since they were dealing with a seventeen year old and an eighteen year old. What was easier was Alec having the same birthday as Rafe. The three Garwin kids were definitely their parents' kids. Rafe looked like Reid though he did act more like Caleb when it came to the Covenant. Madi had once told Caleb that Rafe should've been his and Reid's which had caused Nyx to almost die of laughter. Krissi looked like and acted like her mother except she had darker blonde hair that held natural brown lowlights. Then there was Alec. He was the only Garwin to inherit Madi's brown hair and brown eyes but he looked like Reid. They suspected he'd be like Reid too.

********************************************************************************************************  
So there's a few spoilers in that for Gang of Ipswich but I thought it was cute. Review. Please with Toby on top... **


End file.
